


Of Kindergarten friends, hurts, and crushes

by Iamacarrot



Series: Paul and Pat are amazing parents! :D [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from the show - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Little Edd is a jerk, Little Matt is a bit of a flirt, Little Tom is shy, Little Tord loves little Matt, M/M, Not the literal people, Pat is not too keen on the idea of Tord dating Matt, Pat is... a bit overprotective, Paul is the lit dad in this fic, Pet Names, Toddler main four!, Tomee Bear is Tomee Bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tord meets some old friends from day camp in Kindergarten! He also develops a new crush, and becomes an unintentional bully. His fathers are ecstatic about the first revelation, but Pat is skeptical about Tord's crush, and Paul just wants Tord to be a good friend.





	Of Kindergarten friends, hurts, and crushes

"Okay!, so we have everything prepared, right? Lunch, extra band-aids, an EpiPen-" "Pat, baby, he doesn't even have allergies-" "You don't know that! Now, we have all of the right kinds of food, right?"

"I don't know, baby."

"We should! Okay, no peanut butter just in case another child is allergic, no soy or wheat products, no dairy, no seafood, and plenty of nutritious proteins."

"So... a bag of carrots, some apple slices, a pear, some ham, and a juice box?" Paul asked. "Glad you were paying attention." Pat hummed happily, kissing Paul's cheek. "You need to shave." Pat pointed out. "Don't start that with me..." Paul hissed, annoyed by Pat's "Mommy Mode". "Daaaaaaaaads! Come on! It's the first day of school! I don't wanna be late! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Tord giggled, his five year old mind focused on one thing.

Paul smirked from his position at the kitchen table, picking Tord up and kissing the young boy's cheek. "What's my little Communist so excited about?" Paul asked. "Don't call him that!" Pat scolded. "It's just a silly nickname!" Paul retorted playfully. Tord whined, struggling to get down. "Daddy Paul! Put me down! I gotta go to school! Right now!" Tord wailed. Pat looked to Tord in worry. Why was his little baby so excited to go to school? Was he getting bored of his fathers?

"Pat, don't look like that. You know Tord loves us, very much." Paul assured. Tord smiled, nodding vigorously, hoping that his answer would speed up the process of getting him to school. Tord was five whole years now! He was a big boy, and he was going to Kindergarten, his first year of real school! Plus, he would get to see his friends from day camp, Matt, Tom, and Edd! Well, Matt and Edd anyways. Tom was too boring to be Tord's friend.

"I need to go! We're gonna be late! I want to get to see my friends before they replace me!" Tord whined. Paul's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I think I see what's going on here~ You want to go see your little red-headed friend, Matt. Don't you?" Paul teased. Tord stopped moving, blushing lightly as he giggled, nodding. "I take it you missed him?" Pat asked, happy that Tord had made friends with others so easily.

"Yeah. A lot. But, we're just friends. I just want to be his friend forever!" Tord explained. "Oh, you fibber! You're such a catch! There's no way that a handsome little man like you could be "just friends" with a cute little number like Matt!" Paul laughed. Pat cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable with Paul's accusations of Tord becoming infatuated with a child like Matt. The boy was a flirt, and his parents were no better! They'd spoiled Matt, and Pat was sure that he wouldn't be surprised if Matt ended up breaking multiple hearts throughout his lifetime.

Tord giggled loudly, once again requesting for his fathers to hurry.

Paul, of course, had already been ready to get up and moving, excited to take Tord to his first day of school, but also excited to have some much needed alone time with Pat. Pat, on the other hand, actually almost began crying as the trio made their way to the car. "Pat, you don't have to get so emotional. He'll be fine." Paul whispered as Pat sat down in the driver's seat. "I just can't believe he's already five..." Pat whimpered, sniffling as Paul placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Ew! That's gross! You two are always kissing! That's so weird!" Tord complained. Paul chuckled, smiling sympathetically as Pat let out a shaky giggle.

The ride to school was a bit tense, a few strict rules and requests every now and then, but, beyond that, it was pretty tame. Until they got to the school. "I can't go in! Take him before I change my mind!" Pat wailed. Tord and Paul looked at each other, wide-eyed as they got out of the car. "Is Papa gonna be okay?" Tord whispered. Paul shrugged, honestly unsure. He had never been one to beat around the bush with Tord, much to Pat's dismay.

Tord hummed, smiling as he suddenly noticed the familiar brown hair of the self-proclaimed "Leader" of his friend group. "Eddy!" Tord squealed, dropping his stuff and hugging Edd tightly. Edd laughed, hugging Tord back. "Tord! It's been a long time! I missed you!" Edd shouted. "I missed you too! Tom, not really, but, you and Matt I've missed this much!" Tord giggled, stretching his arms out to their max positions. Edd smiled widely.

"Where are they?" Tord asked. Edd, knowing who Tord was referring to, pointed to Tom, who was hiding behind his father (which was a Pineapple), and hugging his beloved Tomee Bear. "Hmm, well, where is-" "TORDIE!" Matt squealed, pouncing onto Tord and knocking the both of them to the ground. "I missed you Tordie! I missed you so much! I just LOVE your spiky devil hair!" Matt squealed. Tord laughed, not even attempting to push Matt back as the tiny ginger practically squeezed the life out of him. "Hello Matt." Paul chuckled.

"Mr. Paul! Hello! I LOVE your son!" Matt squealed, nuzzling against Tord's cheek aggressively. "I can tell." Paul chuckled. "Where is YOUR love?" Matt asked, looking around for Pat. "He was really sad." Tord explained. Matt hummed. "Matthew! Where ARE you, child?! Oh! Why, hello there." Matt's mother, Alice hummed, extending her hand for Paul to shake. Paul did so, making sure to stand straight in respect. Despite his lack of knowledge about many things, Paul knew for a FACT who this woman was.

"Hello, Mrs. Judge." Paul hummed curtly, not really feeling up to being TOO formal. "Oh, just call me Alice. My title is less than formal out here." Alice chuckled.

Whilst Alice and Paul talked, Matt and Tord kept hugging. "You're really nice, Mattie." Tord sighed happily. "You are too, Tordie..." Matt sighed back. "We'll be friends forever! Forever and ever and ever!" Tord shouted. Matt entangled his legs with Tord's, pressing the two toddler's bodies closer. "You smell like cookies~" Matt cooed. "I made cookies with my Daddy yesterday! How'd you know?" Tord asked, smiling as Matt giggled.

"Okay children! Let's get ready to start the day!" the teacher, Ms. Cater shouted, blushing as she noticed the position that Matt and Tord were in. Sure, they were young, and yes, it was cute, but... it was a bit... adult, for their age. "Matt? Tord? Could you get off of the floor please?" Ms. Cater requested. "Aww!" Matt whined, trying to hold Tord down as the other tried to follow the order. "Come on Mattie! We can cuddle at naptime!" Tord encouraged. "Oh... okay..." Matt sighed sadly.

Both boys got up, saying goodbye to their parents, who were beaming like lights. "Bye-bye Daddy!" Tord shouted, yelping as Matt pulled him by the arm. "Bye honey! Papa and I will pick you up after school!" Paul replied, sighing proudly as he saw Tord disappear into his respective classroom.

"They grow up so fast." Paul sighed. "You got that right. Let's just hope they don't "GROW UP" that fast." Alice chuckled. Paul rolled his eyes. Of course. He'd forgotten about Matt's family's infamous flirting and dirty mindedness. With that out of the way, Paul made his way back to the car, prepared both physically and mentally for Pat's entourage of shouting and hitting. "You ready for me, hun?" Paul asked, earning a loud honk in return. "Yep. I'm dead." Paul chuckled, climbing into the car and facing the bull head on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt pouted as he realized that he was seated farther away from Tord than he would have liked. "Missus Cater?" Matt asked, raising his hand. "Yes, Matt?" Ms. Cater replied, smiling. "Can I please sit next to Tord today? I for real promise that I won't ask again!" Matt asked. Ms. Cater nodded, smiling as Matt beamed, switching seats with another student and sitting next to Tord, who smiled and blushed at him.

"Okay, boys and girls, let's go around stating out names, and one thing that we wish to accomplish when we get older. Edd, we'll start with you." Ms. Cater announced. "My name is Edd, duh, and when I get older, I want to be a famous artist!" Edd shouted. "That's stupid! You're stupid!" another boy shouted back. "Eduardo!" Ms. Cater scolded. "You just say that because you're jealous!" Edd retorted.

"Boys! Calm down! Eduardo! I want you to go in the naughty corner! You've been very bad!" Ms. Cater ordered. Eduardo whimpered, wailing as he stomped over to the corner, crossing his arms.

Edd smirked, sitting straight and acting as if nothing had ever happened. "Okay... next." Ms. Cater sighed. "I'm... Tom..." Tom whispered. "Speak up! We can't hear you, dip wad!" Tord shouted, making the other students gasp. "Tord! That language!" Ms. Cater shouted in disbelief. "What? I just called him a-" "Don't! Repeat it. Please." Ms. Cater ordered. Tord nodded, shrinking down slightly. Matt smiled widely, poking Tord. Tord looked over to Matt, smiling. "I like that. That was funny." Matt complimented. "Thanks." Tord whispered.

"Next!" Ms. Cater said, already exasperated for the day.

Matt, who realized that it was his turn, stood and smirked. "My name, is Matt Harrison! I'm five years old, single, and handsome! My dream for the future, is to marry... THIS HANDSOME BOY RIGHT HERE!" Matt screeched, pulling Tord to his feet and kissing him on the lips. All of the other boys gagged and shouted "EW!", whilst all of the girls cooed and squealed. Ms. Cater, however, actually fainted. Tord pulled back, swaying as he tried to regain his composure. "Wow! Umm... that was... WOW!" Tord shouted, looking over at Ms. Cater. "Will she be oka-" "Who cares? Let's just do that again!" Matt squealed, kissing Tord once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tord and Matt sat, both a bit scared, yet excited as they sat in the office, listening to their parents shout over one another.

"We're in so much trouble..." Tord whimpered. "Yeah... isn't it exciting?" Matt asked. Tord thought, he never viewed being in trouble as fun. "We could get separated..." Tord whimpered. "I can work something out! We'll always be together! I promise!" Matt whined, crawling onto Tord's lap and kissing his young friend once more. "Alright Tord, come on! I knew this wasn't the right time to- GET OFF OF MY SON!" Pat screeched, scaring Matt, who backed off of Tord and began crying when Tord was picked up and carried away.

"My love!" Matt wailed, trying to jump up and grab Tord. "Matt, stay out of this, your parents and us are just having a little disagreement." Paul assured. "Will I be able to see him again???" Matt sobbed. "I... don't know..." Paul sighed.

Matt whined, watching as Paul walked over to Pat, beginning a conversation and calmly managing to retrieve Tord. "You won't be separated, I promise. Just... try to keep it secret, okay?" Paul asked. Matt giggled sadly, nodding. "Thank you Daddy!" Tord yelped, hugging Paul through his sadness. "No problem, just try not to get too rough. Believe it or not, the same thing happened between me and your Papa." Paul chuckled, standing up and walking over to the group of parents who were currently at each other's throats.

Matt hugged Tord tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you, Tordie."

"I love you too, Mattie"

"I don't want them to separate us..."

"... I don't either..."

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, this was supposed to be a one-shot... look at my awful brain dump. Why do you guys like my writing? XD


End file.
